People's Cattirian Regime
"Not One Step Back!" - Official motto of the People's Cattirian Regime. ---- Welcome to the People's Cattirian Regime, A militarily-run socialist republic. We fight to conquer and destroy those who oppose us! Join today! We also have a vast amount of colonies. We allow a limited amount reedom of speech, religion, and have a relatively controlled/strong economy. WORLD RANKING: 2nd Largest Super Power How To Join #Game Center Name? #Roleplay Name? #Desired Rank? #Ships You Will Be Bringing? #Reason For Joining? Orders of Battle 'Army' Artillery Group # - 250 or less artillery pieces Armored Unit # - 50 or more tanks Runner Unit # - 100 or more light vehicles Aerial Unit # - 50 or more aircraft Regiment # - 50,000 or more types of soldiers Division # - 150,000 or more types of soldiers Legion # - 300,000 or more types of soldiers 'Navy' Fleet formation A - Capital ships leading spearhead assault with lighter ships close by providing AA and anti-missile coverage. Fleet formation B - Lighter ships in belt formation around the majority of the capital ships, all ships in range to cover at least 2 more ships with additional AA and anti-missile coverage. Fleet formation C - All ships spread out in a flotilla like formation. Austro-Wall The Austro-Wall is currently the world's largest defensive buildup and stronghold. It is a vast network of defense that consists of multiple lines that span out towards the coast to the boundaries of Australia's territorial waters. There is a grand total of 10,000+ artillery pieces along the wall, alongside a chain of 3,000 S-300 missiles batteries, accompanied by 4,500 light vehicles. There is a vast array of mines along the coastline to prevent naval traffic and landings. The coastlines consist of 900+ fortresses with garrisons of 3,000 troops, alongside an endless assortment of trenches, tunnels, checkpoints, airbases, and more. 'Map Key' Blue squares = Land defenses (Artillery Groups of 10,000+ pieces on the wall for the purpose of deterring naval attacks and invasions). Red circles/star =Capital and major cities. Red line = Maximum range. Black line = anything within these lines or up to the red line are considered the "killzones". Brown squares = Airbases along the wall. Purple squares = Capital ship construction yards. Colored star = Major Ports Black X= Submarine Hunting zones. Super Warships Renegade.jpeg|RCNS - Project Renegade - TBA ImageBARKAAAA.jpeg|RCNS - Project Barker - TBA Imageatlantiscomradesdeadahead!whysitonland?.jpeg|RCNS - Project Atlantis - TBA Imagelotus.png|RCNS - Project Lotus - TBA imageviprrr.png|RCNS - Project Viperouse - TBA Aircraft Carriers Imageimperial.png|RCNS BBCV-Imperial, Cattiria's Flagship - TBA imagetanto.png|RCNS BBCV-Tānto Airisons Personal Flagship, a slow carrier normally used as a base of operations. Imagefatherlands.jpeg|RCNS BBCV-Fatherlands - TBA imagecattra.jpeg|RCNS CV-1 Cattra - Advanced Aircraft Carrier, Holds 100 jets, 70 Fighters and 30 bombers. RCNS CV-10 Domaai.jpeg|RCNS CV-10 Domain - Same as Cattra class, Unique Capability to launch moddified cruise missiles. Imagerita.png|RCNS CV-8 Rita Vrataski - Commissar Rita Vrataski's personal flagship, Holds 120 Jet Aircraft, 80 fighters and 40 bombers. IMG 6400.png|RCNS Prinz of Whales - TBA chileship5.jpg|RCNS Aguila - TBA imagetiger.jpeg|RCNS CV-4 Tiger, a Ceremonial Ship - TBA Battleships Cattiriabb.jpeg|RCNS BB-90 IX Cattiria - TBA imagefffffffffffffffffgggggf.png|RCNS BB-99 VI Koralasiski - TBA imageryoslav.png|RCNS BB-130 XIII Ryoshislav - TBA Commonwealth .jpeg|RCNS Commonwealth super battleship - Built as an attempt to counter the Telosian Navies RS Class flagship. Imagebbxjsksms.jpeg|RCNS BB-100 X North Ridge - TBA chileship2.jpg|Refit RCNS Imperio - TBA Chileship3.jpg|RCNS Venganza Refit - TBA imagecattiriaoriognal.jpeg|RCNS BB-157 Cattiria - TBA Battlecruisers imagensjjsn.png|Pacific class battle cruiser - TBA Imagereddawn.png|RCNS BCA-2 Red Dawn - TBA Cruisers Aussie.jpeg|RCNS Australia Cruiser imagenorth ridge.jpeg|RCNS North Ridge - A Heavy Cruiser. imagemubabu.jpeg|RCNS CA-15 Royal Oak - TBA Lehershimage.png|RCNS CA-30 Perth - Landings Disruptor and Submarine/Convoy chasing ship. Destroyers, Frigates, Other Imageanwen.jpeg|RCNS DD-42 New Anwen Class Destroyer - TBA Rcns frigate.png|A Light Frigate imagecamazon.jpeg|RCNS Camazon Class Destroyer - A Light Destroyer. imagealbatross.jpeg|RCNS Albatross Class Destroyer - A destroyer equipped with Torpedo's. Chileship4ef.jpg|RCNS Osasco IMG 7189.jpg|RCNS DD-89 Revolutionary - One of the most heaviest armed destroyers in the world. Imageallalallalalahowkber.png|RCNS DD-44 Dragoon - A heavy anti aircraft/missile destroyer, modernized greatly. IMG 6398.png|Type 1 Transport - Simply a transport for all of your needs. Submarines imagesub.jpeg|RCNS U-44 - TBA imageraetay.jpeg|RCNS Raetay - TBA Chileship1.jpg|RCNS Tiburón Equipment imagemustang.jpeg|The Cattirian Regimes Air Force (CRAF) First fighter, also the Regimes Cattirian Navys (RCN*S for ship) Primary naval fighter, Flexable and Durable, and with 4 duel mounted cannons, Shes a Great Fighter. Fuse.jpeg|The Fuse Main battle tank - TBA Norway.jpeg|The Norway Heavy Tank - TBA Messenger .jpeg|The Messenger Tank Destroyer, Also carries an anti infantry duel sided machine gun - TBA imagev6.png|The CRAF HA-98 Sparrow - TBA imageallahuakbar.png|Prototype Interceptor - TBA Imagejhjjjhhh.png|CRAF HA-99 Willow - TBA Imagebaladk.png|Blackout - TBA Imageaetheon.jpeg|The Aetheon FA-16M strike fighter is a new generation fighter developed by the former Aviation headquarters in Singapore, The Aetheon is surprisingly well armed with several flare packs if ever spotted and enough cobra MK II missiles to last in multiple combat missions until a re armament is needed. 5108324848631808.jpg|Type 024 MBT - TBA Imagediablosiak.jpeg|Another fighter developed by the former Cattirian aviation headquarters in Singapore is the FA-6N Diable, which is your typical standard jet fighter, similar to American Hornets and Telosians P-99's. Imagechinookofdeatg.png|Troop transport and supplies transport, loads found on the type-1 transport and the Prinz of Whales. Foreign Relations Territory: * Indonesia * Malaysia (Eastern half) * Papua New Guinea Allies: * People's Republic of South America * Socialist Republic of Vietnam Enemies: * Telosian Empire * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines (de-facto) Diplomatic Relations/NAPs: * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * Singaporean Empire * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines Category:Nations/Navies